Presidential HQ
Another important article: The Constitution of NC *Now that this article is now organized, it will likely become fairly prominent both during and after NC elections. *Feel free to give your input on what is here, especially concerning the article itself. This article has a three-fold purpose. For one, during elections the upper portion will be converted to support each nominee so that they can post their thoughts/views concerning NC, as well as what they plan to do if elected. After elections this article will serve as a means for the President to post their current projects and future projects, as well as things such as suggestions that have been acknowledged and will be addressed whenever possible. This leads to its third purpose, which will be to give all players the ability to post comments directly to the President/management in general. During elections, the comments section will be primarily for the players to ask questions to the various nominees. Primary Purpose By primary purpose I am referring to normal NC times, not concerning elections. The primary purpose of this site, aside from what was presented above, is to allow the players to get an insight into what the President is doing and thinking, as well as what is being planned and what player suggestions will be considered by the President or by the President and Executive Council (Meaning it will be addressed at a meeting). Secondary Purpose This refers to election times. During elections times the top-half of the article will be converted to a section for the nominees to maintain, moving the Presidential section to the lower-half. The nominees will be asked to post some information about themselves so that the players will have a better idea for what they may be voting for. This will also give people a chance to ask the nominees questions through the comment sections. Appeals System This will appear on the actual NC thread soon to allow you guys to post appeals either here or on the thread. The primary purpose is to give you guys a way to present your concerns in an organized way, as well as to bring to light any problems within NC that need to be fixed to keep the game fair. FOR THE TIME BEING, Scorched, representing the Executive Council, will be addressing every appeal. This will only be the case until this system is more established and any problems with it that arise have been fixed. However, please be patient with me if there is a large influx of appeals being posted. I will get to them as quickly as I can. Overpowered Tech Form Directly based on the form made by Bismarck. Date Filed: Technology/Name: Creator: Reason(s): Notes: Country Review Form Use this for when you want an aspect of a country reviewed, such as their population, general economy, industrial sectors, GDP, governmeng income and spending, general military size and power or whatever else. Country Name: Owner: Area to be reviewed: Reason: Notes: Evidence: (This is optional) Management Decision Review Form If you have an issue with a decision made by a manager, be it a player who moderated a war, a moderator or even upper management, do not hesitate to post it here. Player Name: Situation: (Modding a war, etc.) Reason for review: What would you like to see happen specifically? Page numbers: Any other notes: Game Change If you have an issue with an update that was made to the game that you want to see edited, reformed or removed, please post it here. This is not only for updates but for existing game systems. Be aware that you need 3 people to have one of these reviewed, which includes yourself. What is the area you want reviewed/update you want reviewed? Do you want it edited, reformed or removed? Reasons: Aside from you, what two other people agree with this? Additional notes: Presidential Section This section will be maintained by the President. You may comment on anything here, and feel free to make suggestions/express your concerns via the comment section. Foremost Concerns The following are the projects/problems the President is currently addressing. Technology Levels in NC Bias Making NC More Democratic Helping Scorched refine the Constituition of NC Concerns to be Addressed The following are the projects/problems that will be addressed in the near-future, meaning before the end of their current term, if possible. Any issues that are raised in the comment section. Player Suggestions The following will be filled with player suggestions that the President has been made aware of either by the comment section below or by other means. These will likely be considered and, if deemed possible, be placed in the Foremost or Future projects section. Presidential Elections This will be updated when nominations begin and remain until someone is elected/re-elected. Category:Nation Creation Category:Previous Mechanics